


Lost Boy Found - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Gen, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Orphans, Pack Family, Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam is an abandoned orphaned almost feral child who is found in the woodlands by Y/N Hale. She takes the young boy back with her to the Hale loft and attempts to dig into his past and uncover what happened to him.





	1. Found

Winter was approaching. The days were getting shorter, the nights were getting colder and snow began to fall in late November covering everything in a white blanket. Y/N was the mate of Derek Hale, a former Alpha who resided in the small yet interesting town of Beacon Hills. She adored the colder months. From the snowfall, cosy nights at home and even the festive season; the one thing she loved the most was taking a short walk through the woodlands near the loft. 

When Y/N awoke during the morning, she headed into the kitchen and peered outside of the window to see the ground glistening from the morning frost. She poured herself a hot mug of coffee and opened the patio door in the dining room and took a deep breath breathing in the cold yet freshening air. It was just after 10am, Derek was still in bed which was rare as the former alpha was usually up from the crack of dawn. After breakfast, she headed upstairs to freshen up and get changed into some warm clothes before going for her usual morning walk around the woodlands.

Y/N rustled through the wardrobe trying to find her favourite cream shawl. Derek awoke from the rustling sound, turned over and smiled seeing his wife rummage through the wardrobe.

‘’And a good morning to you too,’’ Derek yawned.

‘’Morning, sorry did I wake you?’’ She asked him finally retrieving her scarf.

‘’Yeah but its fine. I had some work to do in the office. Are you heading out for a walk?’’ He asked her getting up. She chuckled seeing his bedhead. His dark jet black stuck up in all directions. 

‘’Yeah, it’s a beautiful frosty morning. It’s cold so I was just wrapping up that’s all.’’ She told him getting ready. She grabbed the keys to the house and put hr phone in her coat pocket zipping up and putting on her hat showing her curls perfectly.

‘’Alright, just stay close to the grounds.’’ Derek reminded her.

‘’I know, I won’t go past the crooked shelter.’’ She told him as she pressed a deep loving kiss to his lips.

‘’Mmm, are you sure you have to go? You could just stay in bed with me?’’ Derek asked her playing with the curls of her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close pressing another loving kiss to her lips.

‘’Yes and you have work to do. I should be back within an hour. I love you.’’ She told him untangling herself from his grip.

‘’I love you too. Call me if anything happens!’’ Derek called after her just after he heard the door to the slide shut and smiled laying back down in bed.

Y/N headed down the drive and towards the path that lead into the woodlands. She breathed in the cold air and breathed out a sigh of contentment. Everything looked beautiful. The frost glistened under the winter sun as it covered the trees and leaves with a silver sparkle. She walked slowly admiring the beauty in the nature that surrounded her. She loved this trail – it was the one Derek took her to one their first date, it was peaceful and the woodland was untouched and away from the hikers. Y/N checked her phone to see that 40 minutes had already passed and that she had reached the crooked shed. She walked over to it and ran her fingers over the writing on the side. 

Over 2 years ago, Derek had brought her down the same trail and they had had a small picnic. So smitten, they carved their initials into a heart of the now rotting wood on the side. She smiled at the fond memory. She felt a chill in the air and saw how the clouds had darkened and small flurries of snow began to fall. She got up to turn back before this snowfall grew heavier and she was unable to find her way back when suddenly she heard a small whimper come from the open shelter. She got up and slowly made her way to where the noise was coming from. 

Y/N peered in to see a boy no older than 6 years old. He had dirty blonde hair which was filthy but bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. His clothes were torn exposing most of his body which was covered in scratches of where the blood had dried, scars had healed and bruises in black and blue. Not to mention he was covered in mud and shivering from the cold. She noticed a tattered blanket on the ground and scraps of food beside him. He was crouched down near the back with nothing fear in his eyes.  


	2. Let me help you

Y/N’s heart broke at the sight in front of her. The young boy looked up at her and his fear deepened as he tried to get away and hitting his back against the dark rotting wood of the shelter.

‘’Oh my god,’’ she gasped slightly frightened at the sight before her. She got up and walked away taking out her phone to call Derek who picked up after the second ring.

‘’Derek, Derek…’’ She began in a panicked tone.

‘’Babe, what is it? What happened?’’ Derek asked concern in his voice.

‘’I was out on the walk and I got to the crooked shelter the one with our initials on it and I was about to head back when I heard a noise so I peered around the side and there’s a small boy. He can’t be older than 6 but he’s dirty, filthy, doesn’t look like he’s eaten and he’s terrified. Derek, I can’t leave him here. I don’t know what to do.’’ She told him still panicking.

‘’It’s ok and you’re right. Bring him home and we’ll go from there,’’ Derek reassured her.

‘’Ok, I’ll be home soon. I love you,’’ She replied before hanging up the phone. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and took a deep breath and approached the young boy again. She slowly walked back and crouched down in front of him. He whimpered and tried to get away pushing himself back into the corner.

‘’Hey, sshh ssshhh. It’s ok. It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. How did you get here, honey?’’ She asked him keeping her distance so she didn’t frighten him. The boy looked up at her and just blinked at her words. The wind began to howl outside and he whimpered from the scary noise turning away from her.

‘’Its ok, sweetie. It’s just the wind. It can’t hurt you. Can you come here so I check you to make sure you’re not hurt?’’ She asked him opening her arms out to him. The young boy looked up at her and saw the first kind face in his life. She had kind eyes and a kind smile. There was just something about this woman that eased him. He gave her a small nod and slowly approached her crawling towards her. Y/N looked at him slightly confused by his behaviour but shook her head out of her thoughts thinking the poor child had probably been traumatised. He sat in front of her and looked down into his lap. 

‘’Good boy, thank you listening sweetie. Its ok, I’m just going to check you’re ok. Does anything hurt?’’ She asked but the young boy just shrugged his shoulders. Y/N gently ran her fingers over his visible bruises and sighed. Who on earth would do this to a child?

‘’Sweetie, do you know where your parents are? Your mommy and daddy must be worried looking for you.“ She asked him unsure if he would even understand her. 

‘’Don’ ‘ave..’’ he barely spoke out. She stood surprised that he had uttered a few words. He was so scared but she was pleased to see he was making an effort to talk to her.

‘’I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie. Can you tell me your name? I’m Y/N’’ She told him. The young boy looked at her and thought for a moment.

‘’Liam,’’ he told her looking at her with sad blue eyes.

‘’It’s nice to meet you, Liam. Ooh, it’s getting very cold. You can’t stay here in the woodlands by yourself, honey. It’s very dangerous and if it starts to snow more it’ll get colder. Why don’t you come back with me? I’ll take you somewhere warm, get you cleaned up, give you food and get you some new clothes. You’ll be safe. No one will hurt you.’’ She reassured him with a small smile holding her hand out to him. The young boy looked at her unsure what to do.

‘’It’s ok, honey. You don’t have to be scared. You’re safe now,’’ She reassured him. Liam looked at her and gave her a small nod and held onto her hand. Y/N couldn’t help but gasp slightly at his touch. His small hand in hers was boney, dirty and freezing cold. 

‘’Sweetie, can you come out and stand up for me?’’ She asked him. It broke her heart seeing him like this. Liam nodded and slowly got up to walk towards her. He wobbled slightly but was able to gain his balance. She managed to get a better look at the little boy before her. His skin was darkened from the layers of mud dried on to his body. His t-shirt was ripped exposing most of his skin, his jeans were tattered and torn covered in blood and mud, he had only one shoe which was falling apart on one foot and the other was covered by a tattered sock with holes in it. She took out the blanket from inside the shelter and gave it a shake before wrapping it around his small body. She held his hand and they made their way back to the loft. Liam held onto her hand as Y/N slowly guided him back up the trail. 

Y/N attempted to make small talk with the young boy but he only shook his head no or nodded yes at her questions. She sighed. The weather was getting worse and Liam was still finding his feet as they walked back slowly. She looked down at him and his head began to tilt forward as his eyes fluttered close and back open again as he tried to fight his sleep. 

‘’Liam, sweetie? You’re tired, are you sleepy?’’ Y/N asked him seeing him nod off. She stopped and kneeled down to his height.

‘’Let me carry you sweetie,’’ Y/N told him. She went to pick him up but he slapped her hands away from him and frowned.

‘’Sssh, it’s ok. It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself, honey.’’ She reassured him giving him a nod and small smile. Liam stopped fighting and looked up at her focusing on her kind features. He was reluctant at first but gave her a small nod. Y/N wrapped the blanket around him properly and picked him up holding him close. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and rested his head against her shoulder. 

‘’That’s it. Good boy. See this isn’t bad is it?’’ She asked him gently rubbing his back.

‘’We’re almost there, it’s ok,’’ she cooed.

After another 20 minutes of walking the loft came into sight. 

‘’Oh thank goodness,’ she sighed and made it up to the drive and slid open the door of the loft taking the young boy into the living room.

‘’Oh thank god you’re back. I was starting to worry,’’ Derek told her helping her in seeing her carry a small child in her arms.

‘’Is he ok?’’ Derek asked worried seeing his state.

‘’I don’t know. I found him like this.’’ Y/N explained to him.

‘’Has he said anything to you?’’ Derek questioned but Y/N shook her head.

‘’He only told me his name but that’s it,’’ She replied heading into the living room to get the young boy out of the cold. She sat him down on the couch and sat beside him.

‘’See this is better, isn’t it?’’ she asked him to which the young boy looked up at her and nodded at her words.

‘’Babe, he’s filthy,’’ Derek pointed out. Liam whimpered at the older male’s voice and he move closer to Y/N for comfort.

‘’I know that but he’s also covered in scratches, scars, bruises and blood. Can you call Parrish to get here, tell him it’s urgent,’’ Y/N told him.

‘’It’s ok, you don’t have to be scared sweetie. This is Derek, he’s nice. He’s a protector. He won’t let anything happen to you.’’ Y/N reassured the young boy as he cowered beside her.

‘’Hey kiddo, Y/N told me what happened. You’re safe here. You don’t have to be scared ok?’’ Derek reassured the young boy as he crouched down in front of him making sure not to frighten him anymore than he was. Liam hid his face against Y/N but peered to see the older alpha offering him a small smile.

‘’it’s ok, I promise he won’t hurt you,’’ Y/N reassured him with a loving smile. Derek got up and headed into the kitchen calling Deputy Parrish who answered immediately being a close friend of the Hales. Once Parrish had stated he was on his way as soon as possible, Derek headed back to the living room with a glass of milk and a banana.

‘’Are you hungry, kiddo? How about something to eat and drink?’’ Derek asked him putting them on the coffee table in front of them. Liam was unsure and looked up at Y/N. She smiled down at him and nodded reassured him it was ok. He sat up and picked up the banana looking at it before putting it in his mouth without peeling it. Once he took a bitter bite, he spat it out and dropped it on the floor.

‘’You’re not supposed to eat it like that, silly. Like this,’’ She told him picking it up and peeling the banana. Liam watched in fascination and looked up at her. Y/N broke off a small piece of the banana and held to Liam’s mouth.

‘’It’s ok, try it. You’ll like it.’’ Y/N urged him with a smile. Liam opened his mouth to take a bite. 

‘’Make sure you chew it properly,’’ she told him. Liam looked at her and nodded doing as she said.

‘’See, it’s good huh?’’ Derek asked him to which Liam nodded and opened his mouth wanting more. Y/N smiled and fed him more of the banana.

‘’Can you say banana?’’ Y/N asked him. 

‘’Bana’’ Liam answered.

The couple chuckled at his adorableness as Liam just looked up at them unaware.

‘’Bana,’’ Liam repeated. Y/N chuckled and continued to feed him.

They sat together until Deputy Parrish arrived. He knocked on the loft door causing the sound to echo across the room causing Liam to jump and hide against Y/N holding on to her.

‘’Ssssh, its ok. It’s just a friend. He’s here to help.’’ Y/N reassured him.

‘’Y/N’’ Parrish spoke as he entered the living room and pulled her into a friendly hug.

‘’Jordan, I’m so glad you’re here. We need your help.’’ She began.

‘’I know, Derek explained on the phone. Is that him?’’ Parrish asked looking at the dirty little boy bundled up in a tattered blanket on the couch. The Hales nodded at his words and Parrish understood.

‘’Jordan, this is Liam. Liam, sweetie. This is Deputy Parrish. He’s a friend, he’s going to help us protect you,’’ Y/N reassured the little boy.  She gave Parrish a moment to speak to the boy not going too far as Liam had attached himself to her.

‘’Hi Liam, it’s ok. You don’t have to be afraid of us. We’re here to help you. Can you tell me something about yourself? About what happened to you?’’ Parrish questioned him but the young scared boy just shrugged looking down at his lap.

Meanwhile Y/N was speaking to Derek about Liam’s current state.

‘’Babe, do you think you could go into town and get a few things for him? Like clothes, medicine, food?’’ Y/N asked him. 

‘’If you write me list then yeah of course,’’ Derek replied. Y/N nodded and grabbed the pen and pad of paper on the coffee table and wrote down everything she would need including new clothes, shoes, soft foods, lotion, medication, toys and books.

‘’I know it’s a lot but just get the basics and don’t go overboard.’’ Y/N warned him. Derek chuckled and took the list from her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

‘I’ll be back in a few hours,’’ He told her grabbing his jacket and car keys before heading out the door.

Suddenly there was a loud whimper from behind her and she saw Liam on the couch trying to get away from the deputy.

‘’Hey hey hey, sssh. It’s ok. It’s ok,’’ she cooed trying to calm down the frightened child.

‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare him. I just wanted to check the label on the back of his shirt.’’ Parrish told her.

‘’I should have warned you, he has difficulty getting close to anyone. He’s very on edge.’’ Y/N explained to him. Parrish nodded in understanding. 

‘’Why do you need to check the label?’’ Y/N questioned slightly confused.

‘’I thought it could give us an indication how long he’s been out there by the size of clothing he’s been wearing?’’ Parrish suggested.

‘’Could this give us answers?’’ Y/N asked.

‘’It could.’’ Parrish replied confidently.

Y/N sighed and nodded. She sat down next to Liam.

‘’Honey, can I check the label on your shirt?’’ Y/N asked him. Liam gave her a nod and sat still. Parrish looked surprised at how comfortable Liam had grown with her.

‘’It says size 3-4’’ Y/N read out and gently rubbed Liam’s back giving him a smile.

‘’I’m going to get back to the station and open up the case.’’ Parrish told her.

‘’In the meantime, I want him to stay here with us until we can figure out more about his past and where he came from. I’m going to wait until Derek comes back with the supplies and then get him cleaned up. Do you think you could get a doctor to come by here first thing in the morning? I need to get him checked out. The scratches, scars and bruises are starting to scare me’’ Y/N told him. Parrish gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a hug.

‘’It’ll be ok, just do what you can to get him to speak about what happened. Anything that can help us. I’m a call away if you need anything.’’ He reassured her and with that he left the loft leaving Y/N and the young boy together.  


	3. You're safe nowv

  
Y/N put on the TV and played ‘’Inside Out’’ to keep Liam occupied. He stared at the screen and pointed at the different shapes dancing around

‘’Yeah, I know. What is it, honey?’’ Y/N cooed at Liam smiling at how fascinated he was. Her heart broke seeing this adorable child in front of her unknown to the horrors he had been through abandoned by his family, the people who were supposed to love him the most. The movie kept Liam happy and welluppied as Y/N dashed between the iving room and kitchen. 

Derek returned from shopping 2 hours later with everything Y/N had asked for.

‘’Oh thank goodness, I was starting to wonder if you had bought the entire mall,’’ Y/N joked looking into the bags that Derek carried into the living room. She rummaged through the bags and put all the things she needed into one before taking it upstairs to get Liam cleaned up. She took out a pull up, selected a soft t shirt and jersey pants, lotion, shampoo, first aid kit and a bath toys to keep him occupied.

‘’Babe, I need your help in getting him cleaned up,’’ Y/N told him.

‘’Sure, let me bring in all the shopping first.’’ Derek told her heading out to bring in the last of the bags. He placed the groceries in the kitchen and grabbed a black bin bag before heading back into the living room. Y/N handed the bag of new shopping to Derek and crouched down in front of Liam taking a deep breath unaware how he would react.

‘’Sweetie, we need to get you cleaned up. You’re all covered in mud. You must be feeling uncomfortable. Will you come with us, honey? We’ll get you washed up and changed into new clothes. It’s ok.’’ Y/N told him. Liam looked up at her and hesitated but he nodded at her words and raised his arms to be picked up.

‘’Aren’t you a good boy? Well done, honey.’’ She cooed. Liam rest his head against her shoulder feeling her warmth. Y/N melted at how much he was attaching himself to her. She realised she must have been the first person he had seen in a long time, let alone the first kind face he had seen in a long time.

Derek set out the new clothes in their bedroom, laying Liam’s new clothes on the bed along with the pull up, lotion and first aid kit as Y/N filled the tub with warm water and set Liam down on the closed lid of the toilet.

‘’Let’s get you out of these and into the tub, honey.’’ Y/N told him. She reached forward to help him take off his torn shirt but he whimpered in response.

‘’It’s ok, it’s ok. I promise. We won’t hurt you. You’ll feel better, see the water is warm. It feels nice.’’ She reassured him. Liam continued to whimper.

‘’I know honey, I know. It’s ok. I promise.’’ She cooed helping to take off his tattered clothes and gently lowered him into the tub. Liam began to whine and swat the water away.

‘’Sssh, sssh just relax honey. It’s ok. See, it’s nice.’’ She cooed gently pouring the water on his body. The water began to turn brown quickly as the dried blood and mud began to wash away and she was able to see his skin clearer. She had Liam stand up as she drained the tub, rinsing it and refilling it and this time adding a small amount of bubbles.

‘’How’s he doing babe?’’ Derek asked not wanting to startle him.

‘’Better, he’s just starting to relax.’’ She explained. Derek crouched down to Y/N and smiled at her gently washing Liam.

‘’Look at this, kiddo. Look what I have,’’ Derek spoke taking out bath toys and putting them in for Liam to play with. Liam stared at the toys and looked at Y/N unsure what to do.

‘’It’s ok, go on,’’ Y/N smiled giving him a nod. Liam gave her a nod and reached forward towards the bath toys. One which was a classic rubber duck, another a bath car which lit up when in water. Liam touched it and it lit up causing him to jump in surprise.

‘’It’s ok, it’s supposed to that, pup.’’ Derek reassured him. 

‘’Look at the lights, aren’t they nice?’’ He added. Liam hesitated but reached forward and held it in his hands looking at it. He picked it up and turned around to show Y/N.

‘’Oh wow, look at that? Isn’t it pretty sweetie?’’ She cooed. He smiled and relaxed at her words letting her wash him as he played with his new toy. The bath filled with bubbles and Liam gathered them up in hands staring at them. He turned around and showed the couple.

‘’Yes sweetie, they’re bubbles. Can you say bubbles?’’ Y/N asked him as she continued to wash him.

‘’Bubbs’’ Liam relied with a smile.

‘’Close enough, kid’’ Derek smiled back at the small child. Liam looked at the bubbles in his hands and brought him to his mouth to taste.

‘’No no, honey. You can’t eat them.’’ Y/N told him lowering his hands and wiping his mouth. Liam made a face at the bitter taste in his mouth.

Y/N poured water on his head gently wetting his hair and took a small amount of shampoo and massaged it into his scalp. The mud began to wash away and underneath revealed Liam’s hair to be a sandy brown. She used a small amount of lotion and applied it to his face washing away the dirt and dried blood, made sure to clean behind his ears and his fingers and toes getting rid of all the mud and dirt that layered itself onto him.

She took the bottle of lavender scented body wash and put it on a soft bath sponge washing it over Liam’s small tender body. He gasped as it touched his body.

‘’Cold,’’ Liam replied.

‘’Sorry sweetie, it’ll warm up.’’ She replied running it under warm water.

‘’Good job, pup. You’re already looking better,’’ Derek smiled at the young boy. Liam looked up at him and gave him a nod.

Once Liam was clean, she let him play in the tub for a few minutes longer seeing how fascinated he was with the new toys Derek had given him.

‘’Ok honey, that’s enough play time. Let’s get you out so we can get you dressed and get you some food.’’ She told him draining the tub. Derek grabbed the large bath towel and handed it to Y/N as she wrapped it around Liam’s body. Liam held onto the toys in his hand as Y/N carried him into the bedroom to get him dressed. Derek saw how Y/N handled Liam so he left her alone with the child that had attached himself to her so he decided to head into the kitchen to plate up lunch for them.

Y/N sat Liam on the bed and dried him off. She helped him into his pull up and let him sit on the bed as she got the bottle of lotion to rub into his skin and cut his nails seeing how overgrown they were before getting him dressed into new fresh warm clothes.

‘’There he is, what a handsome boy you are, honey,’’ She cooed brushing his now soft sandy brown hair to one side. She opened the first aid kit to inspect his injuries. Luckily the scratches were minor, the dried blood had been washed away and there was no sign of an infection, small bruises were visible on his back, stomach and legs. Y/N thought it may have been because he was out in the woodlands, he may have fallen causing the bruising but hopefully with Parrish’s help, she could find out the real reason he had them. She grew anxious seeing all the injuries on his small body and was looking forward to the doctor coming first thing to give her a piece of mind. She dressed Liam in his new clothes and put on the hair dryer to quickly dry his hair so he wouldn’t catch a cold.

Liam was surprisingly well behaved calmly letting Y/N tend to him as she got him cleaned up. She smiled and picked him up in her arms carrying him downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Derek plating up mash potatoes, chicken, gravy and peas. Liam’s stomach growled as he smelt the food. Derek had left a bib and a sippy cup of water for Liam. Y/N sat him down at the table and sat beside him taking the plate shredding the chicken before feeding Liam. She took the sippy cup and handed it to Liam.

‘’It’s water. You must be thirsty huh?’’ she asked him. Liam took the cup and gulped down the liquid.

‘’Hey hey, slowly honey. There’s lots more where that came from. Drink slowly,’’ She told him lowering the cup. Liam nodded and did as she asked.

‘’Good boy. Now let’s get some food into your hungry tummy.’’ She told him putting on the bib and feeding him.

Derek sat at the table with his own plate and smiled at the sweet sight before him. He gently took the cup from Liam and refilled it with more water seeing how the poor boy was thirsty and had most likely not drank in a while. Liam hungrily ate all his food down to the last bite, Derek refilled Liam’s plate letting the boy eat as much as he wanted until he was full.

‘’Finished honey?’’ Y/N asked him wiping his mouth gently. Liam burped on response and the couple chuckled happy to see he was satisfied. He yawned and made grabby hands at Y/N. She smiled and happily took him into her arms as she carried him into the living room.

‘’Hang on babe, I want to give him something.’’ Derek told her walking over to one of the many shopping bags and taking out a medium sized blue elephant plush toy and walked over to Liam.

‘’Look what I have for you, pup.’’ Derek cooed. Liam looked at the older man and stared at the plush toy in his hands and he held it out for him. Liam looked up at Y/N unsure what to do.

Y/N smiled and reassured him it was ok to take. Liam nodded and reached out for the toy from Derek snuggling close to it as it was soft and smelt like fresh linen as he laid his head against Y/N’s shoulder once more as she continued to sway and gently rock him to sleep.

‘’Nice,’’ Liam replied with a smile snuggling it.

‘’You’re welcome, kiddo,’’ Derek smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

‘’Sssh close your eyes now, honey. You need to rest.’’ She cooed softly. Derek sat down in the armchair and picked up his unfinished book on the small table beside him as he looked up at his mate loving taking care of the abandoned child they had found and brought into their care.

It took Liam under 15 minutes to fall asleep. Y/N carefully placed him on the couch and covered him with a new clean blanket as the other was in the wash. She gently tucked Liam’s plush toy into his arms and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb and smiled at him finally resting as he took his thumb into his mouth suckling happily.

‘’How could anyone do this to such a sweet and innocent child?’’ Y/N spoke not taking her eyes off Liam.

‘’I don’t know but we’ll find out soon enough, babe. Don’t worry. You’re already doing a great job’’ Derek reassured her pulling her into a hug as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Y/N smiled and kneeled down in front of Liam and pressed another gentle loving kiss to his forehead.

‘’Sleep well, honey.’’ She cooed gently brushing his hair away from his face. She pressed another kiss to his cheek. Y/N was too busy watching Liam sleep that she almost missed the sound of the loft door sliding open and a guest appear before her.  


	4. Hit me with your best shot

“Parrish, is everything ok?” Y/N asked  as she covered Liam with the blanket more and had him the deputy sit down in the living room so they could talk. 

“It’s about Liam. I found some information on him that I thought you’d like to know. Some good and good bad, I’m afraid.” He addressed.

“Go ahead.” Derek urged him. 

“Liam’s last name is Dunbar. From the records that I pulled at the station, the boy was supposed to be at the Beacon Hills Children’s Home for boys. The question is if he’s ever even been there or how he disappeared from there in the first place, so I went to speak of the head mistress who said she recalls the name from years ago but does not know anything of the boy but with a little more digging, she found some information for me. It turns out that Liam was supposed to be at the children’s home. He disappeared but sadly no one’s been looking for him.” Parrish told them.

“How awful.” Y/N replied sadly.

“What about family? His family must have noticed he’s been gone and be worried about him?” Derek asked but the young deputy shook his head sadly.

“He has no living relatives. Here or anywhere. I checked.” Parrish answered.

“There’s no question that he’ll be going anywhere. He’s staying with us.” Y/N told him. 

“I can only allow that for some time but he’ll either have to go back to the children’s home or you’ll have ti adopt him. I’ll try and do what I can for you until you come to a decision.” Parrish told her.

“Then we’ll adopt him. We’re the first people he’s seen in what could have been months, a year even. He’s already so comfortable with us. I’m sure you can gather the papers and get a social worker down here in a few days for us?” Derek asked him.

“If you’re certain?” the deputy asked.

“Positive. We want to do what we can for him.” Y/N reassured him holding onto Derek’s hand. Derek smiled and gave the deputy a nod. 

“Do what you have to.” Derek assured him. Parrish nodded and with that left. 

Liam had been sleeping for over 2 hours. Y/N loved how peaceful he looked asleep, he was so exhausted, she didn’t have the heart to wake him but knew she had to. She had informed Deaton of what happened and he had insisted to bring the young boy in at once. Fearing it could be urgent, Y/N asked Derek to pack Liam’s backpack and they would leave after she was satisfied that he was rested and given a snack. 

Y/N kneeled down beside him, brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Liam, sweetie? It’s time to wake up now. Come on, honey.” She cooed quietly not wanting to startle him. She sat beside him on the couch, pulled him onto her lap and gently rubbed his back. 

“Liam, wake up honey. It’s snack time.” She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Liam yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up to see Y/N’s familiar face and gave her a small smile. 

“Hi honey, did you sleep ok?” she cooed. Liam gave her a nod and let out another yawn. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can get you a yummy snack.” she cooed standing up and resting him on her hip. Liam nodded smacking his lips together.

Y/N took him up to the bathroom and washed his face, changed him into a fresh pull up and carried him downstairs to the kitchen where Derek was waiting. 

“Babe, why don’t we get going? He can have his snack in the car so he’s a little distracted…” Derek hinted at her. Y/N nodded in agreement knowing he’d make a fuss once he was aware of his surroundings. 

Y/N wrapped a blanket around him and carried him to the car. She sat with him in her arms as he ate his baby rusks happily. 

“We’re going to see a friend. He’s going to check you to make sure you’re ok.” she told Liam pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam was too busy nibbling on the new treat in his hands. 

They had arrived at Deaton’s clinic swiftly. Derek grabbed Liam’s bag as Y/N carried the young boy in her arms. 

“Y/N, Derek. Welcome.” Deaton welcomed them as they entered and headed into the back room. 

“Alan, this is Liam.” Y/N introduced.

“This young man seems to have gone through quite a lot with what Derek told me.” Alan replied to which the couple nodded. Y/N placed Liam on the cold metal examination table. Liam whined and gripped onto Y/N. 

“Sssh it’s ok. I’m here.” Y/N cooed. 

“This man is our friend and a doctor. He’s here to help. He wants to check you’re ok, pup.” Derek reassured Liam. 

“Look I’ve got more yummy biscuits for you, pup. Here you go.” Derek told him handing him another. Y/N unravelled the blanket from Liam and took off his shirt and pants. Liam began to whine feeling the cold. 

“I know, honey. I know. It’ll be over soon. I promise.” She cooed putting his clothes on the chair with his backpack as she took out his pacifier and popped it into his mouth to keep him quiet. 

Deaton put on rubber gloves and gently examined the bruises, scars and scratches on Liam’s skin. The young boy wasn’t having any of it and  tried to swat the Doctors hands away as he whined and made grabby hands at Y/N and Derek. 

“I know honey. I know. Almost done. Just a little longer.” Y/N cooed running her fingers through his hair. 

“Everything seems to ok, the bruises will fade eventually. There’s nothing that concerns me but deputy parrish has told me they pulled Liam’s record from the station and there wasn’t any medical history attached so I’m afraid he’ll be needing shots asap” Deaton told the couple giving them a sympathetic look.

“Can it wait?” Derek asked him. 

“I’m afraid not.” Deaton answered. 

“He’s right, Der. Who knows how long Liam has been out there. He needs them.” Y/N told him. Derek sighed and nodded knowing it wasn’t going to be easy. 

Liam continued to whine and make grabby hands at Y/N and Derek. 

“Ok honey, I’ve got you. Come here.” Y/N cooed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and wrapped her arms around him. She got him dressed by putting his pants on him and then sat down and held him in her lap. 

“Altogether he needs a total of 6 shots. I’ll give him 3 today and then you’ll have to bring him back after 2 weeks for the rest.” Deaton told them as he got the first ready. Liam caught a glimpse at the shot and shook his head hiding against Y/N’s chest. 

“Sssh it’ll be over soon, sweetie.” Y/N cooed. 

“Nooo mommy. Nooooo.” Liam sobbed in her arms. Y/N held him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Y/N was slightly shocked at how Liam had called her mommy for the first time. It melt her heart hearing him feel so comfortable with her. 

“Nooo” Liam continued to whine. 

Y/N snapped out of her thoughts and gave Deaton the nod to go ahead and administer the shots quickly. After the second shot, Liam was already wailing at the top of his lungs. It broke Y/N’s heart seeing him so scared.

“Sssh it’s over now, honey. You’re ok.” Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“What happened, pup?” Derek asked him drying the young boys tears. 

“No wike him.” Liam sobbed turning away from Deaton. 

Derek took Liam from her arms and stood rocking the young boy rubbing his back to calm him down. 

“You need them honey, they’ll make sure you don’t get really sick.” Y/N told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Liam whined at her response. Derek pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead and continued to comfort him. 

“I’m sorry he took it so hard but that’s all for today. I’ll write up a brand me medicial history for him. You’re free to head home with him.” Alan told them. 

The couple thanked him and left with a grumpy little Liam in their arms.

“Come on, pup. Let’s go get you a yummy treat for being such a big brave boy.” Derek cooed ruffling Liam’s hair.

“I’m proud of you, honey. I think you deserve some yummy ice cream, huh?” Y/N praised him as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. Derek carried him to the car, handed him over to Y/N before they made their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N leaves Derek in charge of watching Liam as she heads down to the Sheriff's station to team up with Deputy Parrish to uncover more information about Liam's past.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived back home since the decided to take Liam out for a little bit to cheer him up and treat him to a lunch out after getting shots from Deaton. 

They arrived back at the loft. Y/N slid open the loft door as Derek took Liam out of his booster seat following behind his mate and carrying Liam inside out of the cold.

“You did a great job, pup. We’re all very proud of you.” Derek praised him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“No feel well…” Liam grumbled pouting. 

“I know baby. The doctor said you’ll feel a little sicky after having your shots. Why don’t you get comfy on the couch with daddy and I’ll go get the big fuzzy blanket from your bedroom and a sippy warm milk, does that sound good?” She cooed brushing his hair out of his face as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’ll be right back. Why don’t you and daddy choose a movie together?” Y/N suggested. Liam gave her a small nod and made grabby hands at Derek wanting to snuggle into his chest. 

“Daddy’s got you, pup. Let’s go through the list of fun movies and see what to put on” Derek told him gently rocking him in his arms. 

Y/N disappeared upstairs to Liam’s room grabbing the fluffy blanket and putting it on the couch as she headed into the kitchen to make Liam a bottle of warm milk and two cups of tea for herself and Derek. Back in the living room, Liam was snuggled up against Derek’s chest as the opening credits of Paddington rolled on the TV. 

“So that’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Derek asked Y/N as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down beside him. 

“I’m going to head down to the station and give Parrish a hand with Liam’s case. There’s some things about this that don’t make sense.” she told him taking out her phone to send Parrish a text. 

“I’ll be a few hours, are you going to be ok with Liam until I get back?” She asked him. 

“Yeah of course, won’t we pup?” Derek asked Liam who nodded against him. 

“Parrish is at the station. I’ll be back soon.” She told Derek pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Come back soon, mommy.” Liam replied. Y/N smiled and took him into her arms.

“I will, honey. I promise. Be good for daddy.” She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead and handing him back to Derek. 

Y/N grabbed her jacket, purse, phone and keys before heading out to the car and making her way to the Sheriff’s station. It had been a quiet day in the office as most officers were out on patrol. Y/N found Parrish in his office surrounded by papers and several files. 

“Hey, thanks for coming.” Jordan replied getting up to give her a hug. 

“Yeah no problem, what can I help with?” Y/N asked. 

“Why don’t you start with that pile there. I went to the orphanage where Liam was supposed to be at and the headmistress gave me his previous files.” Jordan explained.

“What do you mean previous files?” Y/N asked.

“Every time a child is adopted, a file is created with the new parents details. The headmistress gave me 4 meaning that Liam had been adopted 4 times and brought back each time.” Jordan continued. 

“There has to be something in this that tells us why. Liam’s been with us for 3 days and he’s been perfect.” Y/N told him. 

“I know, I got the update from Derek but I’m hoping something in the files will us more. Why don’t you take a seat and get started while I grab us some coffee.” Jordan smiled as he headed out of the room. Y/N took a seat at the desk and looked at the screen where Parrish had started Liam’s report and began to read through the document. There were several other pages open on the laptop and Y/N found several pictures of Liam which ranged from 1 to 3 years ago about his past. 

“Jordan, what’re these reports from over 3 years ago?” Y/N asked as the deputy walked in with two mugs of coffee. 

“I did some digging and found out that Liam was put in that orphanage at just 2 days old. His birth mother willingly gave him up because she "sensed something wasn’t right with him”. He explained.

“I don’t understand, did you try and see if she’s still alive or where she even is? Maybe if we find her we can talk to her?” Y/N continued but Parrish shook his head.

“I’ve tried. I’ve looked up all the previous addresses on each of the files ans reports and there’s no one registered under that name. It’s as if she just disappeared.” He told her seeing the disappointment in her face. 

Y/N’s phone began to ring and she answered immediately seeing Derek’s name on screen. 

“Hey Der…” Y/N began but was cut off from Derek’s slightly panicked tone.

“Y/N, you need to come home right now. You need to see this. It’s Liam.” Derek told her and hung up the phone. Parrish overheard and grabbed the keys to his cruiser and locked his gun in his holster. 

“What’re we waiting for? Let’s go.” He called after her.


End file.
